25 Vistaruta Sentences
by Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose
Summary: 25 Whitebeard Pirates, mainly Vista and Haruta, centric sentences. Implied WB/M, no other pairings. Fluff.


Author's Notes: This is written under the assumption that Haruta is female, and my stalwart belief that Vista is the suavest mother fucker the world has ever known.

Also, I'm not shipping Vista/Haruta at any point during this. He just seems like someone she would spend a lot of time hanging around with.

Many thanks to the wonder that is Ewim at .com, for making me fall in love with Whitebeard and his marvelous family.

I had ~Momosportif in mind throughout the duration of writing this, so it is also in part dedicated to them.

I do not own One Piece, or any of it's characters; Eiichiro Oda does.

* * *

><p><strong>25 Vistaruta sentences<strong>

Coma

When facing an enemy strong enough to prompt the whole of the Whitebeard Pirates to fight at once, the divvied roles of tanks for taking punishment and attackers for injuring the other side typically left Vista injured, and Haruta waiting for him to wake up.

Warmth

Vista would always share his blankets when it was cold; unlike the stingy "I need my beauty sleep" Izou.

Shadows

No matter how capable the others knew Haruta was, whenever anyone (especially a guy) gave her any trouble, without fail she always found herself enveloped in at least three very angry, _very_ large silhouettes.

Sunset

It took only one week of being his sister for Haruta to realize that Vista would never tire of watching the sky fade over the ocean.

Driven

Vista prided himself on being one of Haruta's only brothers to not have been threatened with having a sword shoved up his ass; Jozu was the other.

Ancient

"How old even are you, I mean, you don't look that old, but the way you talk it sounds like you been with Pops for all of forever, what if you're actually older than dirt and I just never knew and…" and other things of the like Haruta would tend pepper him with from time to time; Vista would just chuckle.

Window

Seeing Vista dive straight through a closed window while running from an intent-on-shaving-his-'stache Izou was quite possibly the most hilarious thing Whitebeard or any of his children had seen in weeks.

Angel

That was one endearment that Haruta would _never_ merit.

Roses

No matter his occupation at the time, Vista always smelled like fresh blossoms – and in a distinctly masculine way at that.

Innocence

Haruta wasn't so much naïve as she was innocent; compared to most of the rest of the Whitebeard Commanders at least.

Imagination

Haruta certainly had one; the things she and Ace would come up with together definitely proved that.

Kingdom

They had officially decided over sake that if Pops was (obviously) the king, then Izou would have to be the princess, and all things considered, Vista would probably make the best knight in shining armor.

Options

Pops and her brothers always told her that she could have whatever man (or woman) she wanted; Haruta found that she disagreed, considering that they always scared everyone away.

Nurturing

It just kind of started happening one day that Marco starting going to Vista for "mothering" advice; sometimes the phoenix wondered what kind of past Vista came from to make him the way he was.

Crest

Somewhere on each of them, their father's symbol was proudly etched.

Cactus

Even the ever-supportive Vista couldn't deny that Haruta kind of looked like one, in all that green and cactus flower-like ruffled glory.

Passion

Vista and Haruta were perfect proof that two people could share a trait with the same potency, and yet remain complete opposites.

Picturesque

He always looked perfect, somehow.

Reflection

She used to worry about the fact that no one could tell her sex just by looking, but that stopped when Vista told her that mirrors and reflections don't mean anything; that it's only how she sees herself that matters.

Festive

The villainously mustachioed man only truly got himself shit-faced drunk during holidays and all-stops-pulled parties; and yet he remained the most polite man this side of Reverse Mountain regardless.

Pristine

Izou kept asking for lessons on how he kept so together, but Vista swore there was no real trick to it – Haruta suspected otherwise, and figured Vista was just being selfish for the first time ever.

Tapestry

So many different colors and pieces cut from all cloths of life went into sewing their family together.

Grandeur

That hair.

Lavish

It paid to be one of Whitebeard's children on your birthday; the parties were amazing.

Mistletoe

It was Vista who told Blenheim to follow Haruta around town holding the sprig over her head after she had complained during the holidays about never having had a "New Years kiss."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

"Festive" is based off of my brother, who is cleans a lot, and is extremely caring and apologetic when he's smashed.

The vast majority of this is based off of the amazing thing that is the skunk's brain.


End file.
